A Muggle Life
by DarknessShinesOn
Summary: What if Harry never did get his Hogwarts letter? Well this is about how Harry grows up, but he can't always escape the magical world he was meant for.


I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter.

It was still wasn't a huge shock to Harry that he never did get to know what was in those letters even years later. They had spent the worst week of Harry's life out on the road trying to hide from whoever was trying to get in touch with Harry. The night of his 11th birthday though, that was still the worst day of the worst week. They were all hungry, cold, achy and tired when morning arrived. The Dursley's had never gone out of their way to give Harry a good birthday, but this was the first year all he got was a grunt of acknowledgement as Uncle Vernon rowed all 4 of them across the still water. Then from there it was still another 4 days of hiding out in really weird locations. By day 5 the letters had stopped coming and Harry knew it was over then.

His school years had pretty much gone better then what he had went through as a child. Once he was out from under Dudley's hulking shadow, kids didn't turn him away when he tried to be friendly. He even managed to make a few friends who stuck with him throughout the rest of his years of education. One particularly once he was free of college. Travis. He had been a great friend, he helped Harry when he had first shown up in those rag's meant to look like a uniform, they had both discovered a program Harry could sign up for that helped with the funds to cover his uniform and school supplies.

The day Harry turned 18 he left and never looked back. Now he was going to go to a university and had no intention of ever looking back on his so called 'family'. No, that was done, there was no more pretending. Even though having a friend like Travis had really helped Harry out, he was still damaged inside. It hurt him so deep that he had never felt loved, the only family he had left hated him and despised him, never even giving him a chance, but that was then, this is now.

It was hard for Harry to actually trust people, after the mental abuse he had suffered at the hands of his family, well, lesson learned. After he was done with University and had a good and steady job, well he met his wife. She was a temp at the office Harry worked at, in fact, she was sitting right next to his desk. Not that Harry didn't go out, he did, but not often. He was content to go to work, go home, maybe on the weekend go out with Travis, but he liked her.

Her eyes were a soft blue and had dark brown chestnut hair that hung slightly past her shoulders. She was soft spoken, but after Harry had gotten to know her, she was outgoing. She said she liked to see the person for who they really were before judging them right off the start. Harry liked that. For the most part, people tended to think Harry was cold and aloof. It wasn't that, it was just years of oppression that kept him quiet and almost shy. Amanda saw through that though. She didn't work for his company for long, just 6 months, but by then Harry had fallen for her, hard.

She tended to see past the mask Harry always put up, and a few months after she went to another company they moved in with each other. Harry liked coming home and having someone there, who looked forward to his return, someone who wanted to spend time with him, love him, and just enjoy being around him in general. Sure he had gotten that with Travis, but they were friends, they didn't love each other. This was the first time Harry felt truly loved by someone else, someone who would die to save him and Harry really believed she would do that for him, and he her.

Harry would come home and she would be all bright smiles and laughter that reverberated through his chest, when she laughed, Harry couldn't help but join in. This life he had built for himself with Amanda was amazing, he never thought he would have something so amazing, growing up his life had been lonely, and quiet with the threat of a verbal beating from his uncle and a physical beating from his cousin, coming home and feeling loved, that was new to him.

As soon as he walked through the door Amanda would lightly bounce over to him, throw her arms around him and give him a kiss. After two years of dating, Harry finally popped the question and they got married four months later. Life couldn't have gotten any better than the way it was, the surprise, surprise, after a year of being married Amanda said she was married. Harry had always wanted kids, he wanted to raise his child the complete opposite way he was raised, and he wanted that child to know what love was.

When Amanda gave birth 9 months later, Harry was a proud father to a beautiful girl with dark curly hair that seemed like it would never lay flat, just like his. Ashley. Raising their daughter was so magical to Harry. Every weekend they would go out to the park and when she was a baby look at butterflies and bubbles, then as she got older it was bubbles and clouds, then by the age of 5 it was all about being pushed on the swing. Higher, and higher until Harry was worried she would fall off, but she never did, she would scream in delight as he pushed her on the swing as high as he dared let her.

Then one day as Harry was pushing her she jumped off and lightly soared through the air, landing delicately on her feet, her dress perfectly haloed around her. Harry was stunned, he was sure she should have broken something, she was so high up, but no, she literally defied the laws of gravity. How was this possible? Scared Harry took her home and Amanda looked up in surprise as they were home early. Harry sent Ashley to play in her room quietly. Harry told Amanda exactly what happened, and Amanda went very white. With a trembling hand, Amanda led Harry over to the couch.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I'm actually a witch, I've left that life because there was a man…he did so many horrible things, the horror, you have no idea, and to be safe, my family brought me out of that world, to live like a non-magical person. As if that wasn't bad enough, well you're a wizard Harry. The whole reason you lived with your Aunt and Uncle was because this wizard killed your family. You should have been brought into our magical world, but your family thought it was best to keep you safe here in a muggle world. Our daughter is a witch, that was going to be plain as you're a wizard and I'm a witch, I'm sorry Harry." Amanda ranted and hung her head in shame at the end.

This wasn't possible, how could this be true? Harry couldn't help but completely believe her, as she was talking there was a truth that went through Harry to his very core. "Is this man, this evil wizard still around?" Harry asked.

Amanda nodded her head and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Can you help her?" Again she nodded her head. "What do you suggest? She clearly is what you say she is, where is she going to be safe?" Harry whispered. He couldn't lose them, they were his whole life.

"She will be safest here." Amanda admitted, though Harry could see this choice weighed on her heavily. Letting out a deep breath Harry nodded. "So it's decided, we will live a normal life, and can deal with things when it comes.

Although Harry didn't like the idea of hiding who she really was, from the look of pure terror on Amanda's face, Harry didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their tiny family. They would stay just like they were and go on with life like nothing changed. Everything would be fine in the end…it had to be.

X-X

Okay so a quick little one shot of a muggle Harry, of course no matter how he was raised, he has to be brought back to the magical world, so a nice little twist there at the end. If you like Supernatural I hope you check out my Destiel story If Only, If Only that is still going on. I plan on actually doing another oneshot about Harry being raised by Sirius, so be on the lookout for that as well. Thanks to all the people who follow me, and I hope you liked the story, and don't feel shy about reviewing, I love to see what my reader's think of my stories!

Desiree'


End file.
